


serendipity

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Threesome, Twincest, bartender!Dean, fake two person love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean finds himself crushing over this guy he meets online and the new guy at work.  If only he didn't have to choose between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/gifts).



> this is for [destielonfire](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com)'s bday <3 because she loves dcj and mistaken identity
> 
> also a shout out to [formidablepassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com) for helping me come up with the tumblr usernames (especially hawkeye-is-sexXxy)
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Two completely unrelated things happen around the same time.  The first is that Dean needs a second job to supplement what he’s making at Bobby’s shop (he’s saving up for some nice repairs to Baby), so he gets a job as a bartender.  The second is that he finds out parts of the next Avengers movie will be shot in Lawrence.  These two little things shouldn’t have meant a damn thing together, and it’d be another month before Dean himself realizes how important both of those events are. 

\- - - -

It starts in mid August.  Charlie calls him so she can squeal nonsense in his ear.  Through the bits and pieces that are actually comprehensible, Dean makes out the gist of it.  Apparently Marvel needs an Everytown, USA for their next movie and Lawrence somehow won the bid.  Charlie demands they convene a special meeting so they can brainstorm likely filming spots around town.  

Afterwards he makes an offhand post about it on tumblr, tagging it for people in the area so they can add more.  It gets buried in his blog and he completely forgets about the post until later that night he has a message.

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: you live near Lawrence?_

Now normally Dean doesn’t engage in this type of personal talk with a complete stranger, but he a.) recognizes the guy because he’s reblogged pretty much half his shit for months and b.) he already basically said as much in that original post.  So he mentally shrugs and answers.

_all-the-chrises: yep_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: i just moved to Lawrence recently, really surprised to find out my fav blogger lives nearby_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: (srsly can’t get enough of your blog - whenever i need my fix of shirtless pratt, pine, hemsworth, evans, etc. i know just where to go)_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: (so thank you for that)_

This is where he would usually say thanks and something generic, but he finds himself in the mood to geek out a bit.  Best case scenario, he gains another person to go stalk the Marvel sets when they set up in town.  Worst case scenario, he gets a bad vibe and blocks the guy.  Next thing he knows it’s like three in the morning and he’s been chatting with the guy about each Marvel movie in turn.

The trend continues over the next few weeks, and he finds himself looking forward to their late night talks.  He keeps the personal information pretty general.  Maybe he mentions he has a brother, but he doesn’t say Sam’s name (hell, he doesn’t say his _own_ name - they just call each other HiS and atC).  Maybe he talks about his car once or twice, but in vague enough terms - she’s a classic, she’s vintage, she’s a beauty - that HiS could see the Impala on the street and have no idea it was her.

In turn, he finds out bits and pieces of HiS’ life.  Early on he finds out HiS is in fact a he.  Then other things.  He just moved here, he’s in school and working part time.  He has a roommate.  He has a brother.  Enough to get a picture of the guy, but still enough to maintain their privacy.  When Dean’s in a coffee shop or driving through town, it’s comforting to know that the person next to him might be his friend.  

\- - - -

Around that same time, he starts working at the Roadhouse.  It’s his aunt’s place and they’re always looking for bartenders.  Most of the staff are college students, and the turnaround rate is pretty high.  It’s a pretty laid back place too, so even if Dean’s a bit older than the rest of the people working there, he fits in pretty well.  

As Jo’s showing him around behind the bar - not that he really needs it, he’s been pouring himself drinks from back there since he was a touch shy of legal - he spots a server come in.  Totally ignoring Jo’s commentary about the upcoming tap takeover, he eyes the guy as discreetly as possible.  

A messy tangle of dark hair, a checked button down that’s untucked and on kind of lopsided (did he miss a button when he put it on?), but it fits snugly over his chest and arms and _damn_ if it doesn’t make Dean’s mouth water a bit.  And blue eyes.   _Insanely_ blue, he shouldn’t be able to tell from across the restaurant but whenever the guy happens to look up he sees it.  

“He’s new,” Jo says while waving her hand in front of Dean’s face.  He blinks a couple times and finally looks away.  When she has his attention again, Jo’s biting back a smile.  “Dude, I know he’s hot but can you focus for a minute?”

Dean grumbles out something about how Jo’s face should focus for a minute, but he does actually pay attention to the rest of what she says.  

When they finally meet, Dean learns that his name is Castiel.  His first impression (aside from the hotness) is that the guy’s an adorable dork.  Borderline awkward, he takes things way too literally and his dry sense of humor has Dean doing a double take a few times.  But they get along well and talk on slow evenings when Cas doesn’t have enough tables to keep him busy. 

Hell, even when it is busy, they’ll talk.  Cas’ll talk to him while Dean makes drinks for his tables, or when Dean’s particularly swamped Cas will get the kitchen to make him a snack and diligently brings it out.  It’s the sweetest thing ever and Dean will deny it but he’s certainly getting a soft spot for the dorky guy.  

\- - - -

One night they’re closing up the Roadhouse together, and the conversation’s so easy and it’s so damn _nice_ to spend time with him that it hits Dean.  He totally has a crush on Cas.  Which should be awesome, right?  Super hot guy that he totally gets along with?  Perfect!

Except the second after he puts a name on his feelings for Cas, he realizes he’s got a crush on HiS too.  They have the same taste in movies, they’ve got the same sense of humor, they geek out about the same things.  Also should be an awesome discovery, because he’s not just some random dude who could be anywhere.  He _lives in the same town_ as Dean.  They could _meet_.

And then things might get awkward.  

What if their chemistry’s all online?  What if it doesn’t _click_ in person?  Or maybe the guy’s super hot, but he’s not interested in Dean.  Then Dean’s even more screwed.  

He _knows_ he’s physically attracted to Cas.  If it weren’t for them working together, he would’ve already made a move.  Now they’re sort of friends and he’s not sure how much he’s willing to risk that.  

So Dean resigns himself to (guiltily) crushing on two guys that he ~~won’t let himself~~ can’t have.

C’est la vie.

\- - - -

Cas leans against the bar, stealing some of the fries he brought for Dean.  Dean doesn’t mind - he’s too busy drying some glasses to be able to eat at the moment, anyway - and watches fondly as Cas over salts them.  When he catches himself, he abruptly pulls his gaze away and looks desperately for something to distract him.

One look at the back of the Roadhouse does just that.  

“Wow that’s hot.”  Dean sighs wistfully as he watches the two brunettes hanging off a guy by the billiards table.

“The guy?” Cas asked curiously, trying to follow Dean’s line of sight.

“Huh?  What?  No!  I mean, he’s alright.  I mean the twins.”

“Twins?” Cas repeats blankly.

“Yeah, the two chicks practically drooling on the guy.”  When Cas still doesn’t seem to get it, Dean exaggerates an eye roll.  “C’mon dude, you telling me you never had any fantasies about twins?  I mean, like, that’s the dream right?”

Cas makes a face, one that Dean can’t quite read, but ignores it and goes on.  “Not gonna lie, I had a major crush on Tia and Tamara when I was a kid.  And if Cersei weren’t such a bitch I’d _totally_ get in between her and Jaime in a heartbeat.”  

“You don’t think it’s… _odd_ that Cersei and Jaime sleep together?”

“Hey!  You got that reference!”  Dean pats Cas’ shoulder.

“My brother’s a fan of the show.  He’s… talked about Cersei and Jaime in detail.  But… you’re fine with them being twins and…?”  It’s a little odd that Cas segues back to his original question, but Dean doesn’t think much of it.

Dean shrugs.  “It ain’t the norm, I guess, and people get all uptight about it.  But seriously, it’s like _every_ guy’s dream to have a threesome with hot twins.  People just don’t wanna think about the fact that the twins are, _duh_ , related.”  He starts putting the dried glasses up above the bar.  “It’s never bothered me much, I guess.  And if I had a pair of twins willing to bring me into the fold, it’s not like I’d be complaining.”

When he turns back to Cas, he’s startled to find him staring at Dean with open interest.  His ears start to burn and without looking he _knows_ they’re an embarrassing shade of red.  He tries not to fidget, wondering if Cas’ opinion of him has shifted in some terrible way because of what he’s said.  But then Cas breaks into a shy smile.  

The tension’s still in the air.  He holds his breath, so damn _curious_ about where this is going.  Cas licks his chapped lips (and Dean totally does _not_ track the movement) and asks, “So, Dean, I was wondering if-”

“Cas!”  Jo bounds over out of breath.  She looks frazzled despite her best efforts to hide it.  “This huge party just came in, you mind splitting the table with me?”

“Of course.”  

Moment shattered, Cas disappears and Dean’s almost bereft of his presence.  They barely see each other much that evening.  One of his regulars orders two shots before they have to close down the bar, insisting Dean take one.  Which is probably why he’s feeling bold.  

Cas is about to head out and he ducks out from behind the bar to say good night.  “Night Cas!”  He moves as though he’s going to hug the guy, but he’s decided on being reckless not stupid, so with an aborted movement he slaps him on the back.  “We should hang out sometime.”

“I’d like that, Dean.”  

“Great!  Uh, how bout tomorrow?”

“Oh.”  Cas fidgets a bit.  “Tomorrow’s actually my birthday and I have plans.”

“Oh.”  He sees his disappointment echoed in Cas’ eyes, so he quickly recovers.  “Thursday then?  Friday?  Pick a day dude and I’m there.”

_Way to sound like you’re over eager AND have no life, Winchester._

_I **am** eager and I’m more than willing to drop plans to hang out with Cas, so sue me._

“This week might not be the best.  I have a project to work on for school.  I actually anticipated being so busy with it that I won’t be working the rest of the week.  But,” he rushes to add while taking out his cell phone, “I’m sure we could find a time that works for both of us.”

They exchange numbers, and Dean’s giddy for the rest of the night.

\- - - -

He doesn’t know why he’s chosen to pursue Cas over HiS.  If someone were to ask him (and they wouldn’t, because he’s kept his crushes under wraps), he’d say he likes them both equally.  He’d _still_ say that.  But it’s less intimidating to ask Cas out.  Cas, who he’s met and physically interacted with.  Cas, who’s clearly interested whereas HiS only drops the occasionally flirty line into their conversations.  

So maybe there’s a bit of guilt at picking one over the other, but Dean does his best to not let that bleed through into his nightly chat with HiS.  The conversation’s a bit stilted at first (totally his fault), but then they start talking about the first announced filming location.  

_all-the-chrises: it’s supposed to be on main street down by the school i think_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: i’m 90% sure i’m gonna go and try to sneak a glimpse of the actors_

_hawkeye-is-sexXy: it’s also like right by where i work so it should be easy_

Dean almost comments on how he _too_ works nearby, but deletes it at the last second.  If he’s gonna try to make things with Cas work, he’s gonna have to commit to that.  No trying to secretly find out more about his other crush.  

_all-the-chrises: awesome.  you get any good pics of anyone named chris you make sure to tag me when you post them_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: will do ;)_

\- - - -

On Wednesday, as promised, he doesn’t see Cas.  He shoots him a quick text wishing him a happy birthday, but tables any further discussion.  He doesn’t want to make Cas rush on a decision about when to meet, so he figures he’ll let the guy enjoy his birthday and then send a follow-up text Thursday.  

That night he sends a message to HiS to see if he’s online.  Usually he has a few minutes to wait before he gets a response, but by the time it hits midnight and there’s nothing, he goes to bed disappointed.  At some point during the night his phone pings with a message, but Dean doesn’t notice the notification until he crawls out of bed around ten.  

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: sorry.  last night was my birthday, was out most of the night._

_all-the-chrises: no worries.  happy belated b-day man_

As he goes about his morning routine, HiS’ message sits in the back of his head.  It’s there as he brushes his teeth, as he takes a shower, as he pours himself some orange juice.  His subconscious ruminates on it while he drives to the shop, until suddenly he’s slamming the brakes and narrowly avoiding an accident as it hits him.

Cas and HiS’s birthdays are October 26th.

Cas and HiS moved to Lawrence this summer.  

Cas and HiS work by Main Street.  

Cas and HiS have a roommate.

Cas and HiS have a brother.

Cas and HiS are both in school.

Cas and HiS are _the same fucking person._

Holy.  

Shit.

\- - - -

It takes Dean the rest of the day to comes to terms with that.  Not because he’s upset, but rather he’s so fucking stoked.  He’s had a double crush _on the same guy_.  This is the best news that could’ve possibly happened in the history of awesome news.  Chris Evans himself could appear in front of him right now, and all Dean would be able to say is, “Oh my god _I’m head over heels for this guy._ ”

~~Okay he’d probably also comment on how he loves his work and he’s hot as fuck.  But only _after_ the Cas stuff.~~

Too excited to play it cool, he hastily types out a text message to Cas.  

_Dean (12:34 pm): hope you had a good b-day.  lemme know when you wanna hang out, my treat_

He compulsively checks his phone all throughout work, which is unfortunate since his hands are grimy and the touch screen is getting gucked up.  Only when he’s about to head home does he _finally_ get a response.  

_Castiel (4:49 pm): Thank you.  It was quite enjoyable :)_

_Castiel (4:51 pm): I’m making headway on my project.  Perhaps we could meet on Saturday evening?_

Dean button mashes a YES and then calms down enough to hammer out the details.  They decide meeting at the Roadhouse might be weird since they work there, so they agree on a different bar across town.  Dean refrains from sending something cheesy like “it’s a date ;)” because he doesn’t wanna be _that guy_.

For a little longer, Dean keeps up the pretense of a double life.  He chats with HiS on tumblr each evening, and he sends texts messages to Cas during the day.  All while wearing a goofy smile and basically vibrating with anticipation.  

And okay, maybe it’s a bit strange, but…  Cas texting and Cas on tumblr are completely different.  His texts are almost formal, complete with punctuation and correct spelling.  Way more emoji’s than Dean’s used to seeing.  He thinks for a second maybe he’s wrong and should hold back on the ‘big reveal’, but then he figures it’s probably the anon thing.  HiS and atC are online friends, and online decorum is pretty slack.

In his paranoia, he decides to test the waters.  

_all-the-chrises: hey saturday night you wanna join in BlackWidowsBoys’ online pictionary?_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: oh she’s still doing that?_

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: normally i’d be in but i got plans saturday sorry :/_

Busy Saturday and random emoji?  Yeah, this is definitely Cas.

_all-the-chrises: maybe next time - have fun_

If Dean has his way, they’ll have fun for sure.

\- - - -

It takes him an hour to get ready on Saturday, mostly because he can’t decide what to wear.  Which is stupid, Cas knows what he looks like and seems fine with it.  But he’s nervous and wants things to go perfectly.  He ends up putting on a Captain America tee over his best jeans, then grabs his leather jacket for good measure.

His leg twitches the whole drive over and he has to take a minute to collect himself before he gets out of the car.  His stride feels off but he somehow manages to get into the bar.  He scans the crowd and locks eyes with Cas.  His heart skips a beat but thankfully he doesn’t stumble as he walks over.  

Only when he’s a few feet away from the table does he notice Cas isn’t alone.  

There’s an angry flare of disappointment in his chest for a terrible moment.  Maybe he was wrong about this being a date.  Maybe Cas isn’t into him at all.  Maybe this is going to blow up in his face.

And then he’s looking into an identical pair of blue eyes and he’s kind of blown away.  

His feet him on autopilot to the table.  

“Hello Dean.”  He beams at Dean and motions to the empty chair.  Once he takes it, he looks expectantly over to the identical Cas, brain still not quite functioning yet.  “This is my brother Jimmy.”  And then he unnecessarily adds, “My _twin_ brother.”

In technicolor and surround sound, he vividly relives the conversation he had a few days ago with Cas about twins.  With the knowledge that Cas has a _twin brother_ , he sees Cas’ reaction in a whole new light.  The nervousness that melted into relief and then excitement.  His insistence that Dean answer the question about if he was okay with twins being together sexually.

Holy.

Fucking.

Fuck.

Dean’s dead silent for the next few minutes, but the twins patiently talk around the grunts and random gestures he manages to contribute.  At this point Dean’s half-convinced he’s died and gone to heaven because this is surreal.  This is _too much._

~~This is every wet dream he’s had come to life.~~

Finally he tunes back in when the waitress drops off a trio of beers for them.  He chugs half of this, hoping the alcohol will help him regain his equilibrium because he’s seriously not believing his eyes.  Even with Cas (at least he thinks it’s Cas) rubbing his foot along Dean’s calf under the table, even with Jimmy nudging his shoulder and winking over his beer bottle.  Even with all the facts starting to line up, Dean’s trying not to get his hopes up.  

And then that finally piece of the puzzle falls into place.  

Jimmy’s talking animatedly to Cas about the Avengers filming and his plans to sneak out of work (he works at the coffee shop a few blocks away from the Roadhouse).  Dean’s earlier conclusions rewrite themselves.

“You like Hawkeye,” he blurts out.

Where Cas would’ve tilted his head to the side, Jimmy laughs through his confusion.  “Uh, yeah.”

“You think he’s sexy.”

“Uh, who doesn’t?”  He shares a look with his brother.  Cas seems as much at a loss as Jimmy is.  

“I like Chris.”

“Okay.”  And it looks like Jimmy’s humoring him at this point.  “Which one though?”

“I ain’t picky.”  Very deliberately, he pauses before continuing.  “I like _all_ the Chrises.”

Jimmy opens his mouth to respond but snaps it shut once he registers what Dean’s said.  He snatches his phone out of his pocket and furiously swipes across the screen.  Then he puts his phone on the table and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Dean definitely.  A half second later Dean’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

_hawkeye-is-sexXxy: you never told me you were hot_

Without looking up, he enters his reply.

_all-the-chrises: you didn’t tell me you had a twin_

Jimmy looks up after reading it, handing his phone over to Cas so he can see it too.  “To be fair, I _did_ say I have a brother.”

“This is the guy you’ve had a crush on?” Castiel asks, lips quirking up in a barely suppressed grin.  

“Oh my _god_ this is the best day _ever_.”  Dean’s sure he looks a little manic right now but he’s way too fucking excited.  “I have had a crush on both of you for _months_ and then I thought you were the same person because you assholes never said you had a _twin_ and the whole birthday thing…  I have never been happier to be wrong.”

“This is working out better than I’d hoped,” Castiel agrees.  He feels a hand on his thigh, followed by another on top of it.  

“Amen to that.”  Jimmy has a predatory look as he appraises Dean.  

“Just one question… what exactly did you guys do for your birthday?”

The twins lean in close and practically _purr_ their answer.

“I think maybe you’d enjoy it more…”

“... if we showed you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **bonus scene:**  
>  jimmy: *on one knee in front of dean, pulls out an engagement ring*  
> jimmy: dean, will you be the captain america to my bucky?  
> dean: ... what about cas?  
> jimmy: he can be peggy  
> dean: alright i'm in, fuck yes.  
> cas: ...... WHAT ARE YOU TWO EVEN TALKING ABOUT?


End file.
